Global Marijuana March 2012 map
Top :Short URL: www.cannabis.wikia.com/2012 :See also: '2012 basic city list, 2012 category, 2012 graphics, and [[Template:GMM signup contacts|'''2012 signup]].'' Global Marijuana March is the first Saturday in May or thereabouts. See also: 420 events. To add or remove 2012 cities see: GMM signup contacts. Add this app to the sidebar of your Facebook pages. Click here to do so. Share these links everywhere, in email, web pages, Facebook, Twitter, etc.: | Upload images: upload GMM videos, photos, posters, flyers, and banners: videos - photos - flyers - graphics - By year: 2012flyers - 2011flyers - 2010flyers - 2009flyers - 2008flyers - 2007flyers - 2006flyers - 2005flyers - 2004flyers - 2003flyers - 2002flyers - 2001flyers - 2000flyers - 1999flyers - 1998flyers. | www.cannabis.wikia.com Facebook: Global Marijuana March 2012 - Global Marijuana March. These links go to the same page with all GMM cities since 1999: GMM - MMM - MGM - gmm - mmm - mgm - www.globalmarijuanamarch.org |} Info, more links, how-to Return to top. .]] .]] MardiGrass in Australia. Part of Global Marijuana March 2012.]] Anybody (whether logged in or not) can add info and links to the individual city pages. See also these compilation pages of a few Facebook links for GMM 2012 cities: *www.globalmarijuanamarch.weebly.com/facebook-events.html is the source of the Facebook event page (in the "updated city list" menu) in the Global Cannabis March app on Facebook. Keary Prophet is the person to contact about both. See also: Weebly Support - FAQ & Search. *www.facebook.com/groups/315634251794911/events. People can use the same event page year to year if they want to. Just change the year in the title of the event page. Or don't put a year in the title. If you need help creating a Facebook event or group page, ask at the 2012 GMM Facebook group. Web pages outside Facebook are useful too. Use popular free websites with unlimited bandwidth and simple online editing. Use a large, popular web host because many of the smaller ones disappear over time along with your web pages if you did not back them up. This comparison page linked below has a table with a column for bandwidth. You may be unpleasantly surprised how a monthly bandwidth limit of one gigabyte can ruin your efforts right when the website becomes popular. Nearly all the sites that are listed have online editing ("page builder" column): *Comparison of free web hosting services - Wikipedia. See also: Wikipedia: Category:Blog hosting services. Africa Return to top. Asia Return to top. Europe Return to top. 27 cities. Austria :Return to top. See links. #Salzburg, Austria. #Vienna, Austria. Denmark :Return to top. See links. #Copenhagen, Denmark. France :Return to top. See links. #Bordeaux, France. #Clermont-Ferrand, France. #Lille, France. #Marseille, France. #Paris, France. #Toulouse, France. Germany :Return to top. See links. #Berlin, Germany #Frankfurt, Germany. #Potsdam, Germany. Ireland :Return to top. See links. #Cork, Ireland. #Dublin, Ireland. Italy :Return to top. See links. #Rome, Italy. Norway :Return to top. See links. #Bergen, Norway. #Oslo, Norway. #Stavanger, Norway. #Trondheim, Norway. Poland :Return to top. See links. #Poznan, Poland. #Warsaw, Poland. Portugal :Return to top. See links. #Lisbon, Portugal. #Porto, Portugal. Spain :Return to top. See links. #Madrid, Spain. Switzerland :Return to top. See links. #Bern, Switzerland. United Kingdom :Return to top. See links. #Cardiff, Wales, UK. #London, England, UK. Oceania Return to top. 2 cities. Australia Return to top. See links. #Launceston, Tasmania, Australia. #Nimbin, New South Wales, Australia. Latin America Return to top. 60 cities. Argentina :Return to top. See links. #Bahia Blanca, Argentina. #Bariloche, Argentina. #Buenos Aires, Argentina. #Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina. #Cordoba, Argentina. #El Bolson, Argentina. #Formosa, Argentina. #General Roca, Rio Negro, Argentina. #La Plata, Argentina. #La Rioja, Argentina. #Mar del Plata, Argentina. #Mendoza, Argentina. #Neuquen, Argentina. #Resistencia, Argentina. #Rio Grande, Argentina. #Rosario, Argentina. #Salta, Argentina. #San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca, Argentina. #San Juan, Argentina. #San Luis, Argentina. #San Miguel, Tucuman, Argentina. #San Pedro, Misiones, Argentina. #San Salvador de Jujuy, Argentina. #Ushuaia, Argentina. #Venado Tuerto, Argentina. Brazil :Return to top. See links. Cities below are holding events through the end of May. #Aracaju, Brazil. #Atibaia, Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Belo Horizonte, Minas Gerais, Brazil. #Blumenau, Brazil. #Brasilia, Brazil. #Curitiba, Brazil. #Diadema, Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Fortaleza, Brazil. #Guarulhos, Brazil. #Joao Pessoa, Brazil. #Joinville, Brazil. #Juiz de Fora, Brazil. #Jundiai, Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Natal, Brazil. #Niteroi, Brazil. #Patos, Brazil. #Presidente Prudente, Brazil. #Recife, Pernambuco, Brazil. #Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. #Salvador, Bahia, Brazil. #Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Uberlandia, Brazil. #Vitoria, Espirito Santo, Brazil. Chile :Return to top. See links. #Antofagasta, Chile. #Calama, Chile. #Concepcion, Chile. #Iquique, Chile. #Santiago, Chile #Valdivia, Chile #Valparaiso, Chile. Colombia :Return to top. See links. #Cali, Colombia. #Medellin, Colombia. Uruguay :Return to top. See links. #Florida, Uruguay. #Fray Bentos, Uruguay. #Montevideo, Uruguay. Nearby islands Return to top. North America Return to top. 31 cities. Canada :Return to top. See links. #Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. #London, Ontario, Canada. #Toronto, Ontario, Canada. #Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. United States :Return to top. See links. Arizona. See links. #Phoenix, Arizona, USA. #Tucson, Arizona, USA. Colorado. See links. #Boulder, Colorado, USA. Florida. See links. #Jacksonville, Florida, USA. #Key West, Florida, USA #Miami, Florida, USA. Georgia. See links. #Atlanta, Georgia, USA. Idaho. See links. #Boise, Idaho, USA. Illinois. See links. #Chicago, Illinois, USA. Iowa. See links. #Des Moines, Iowa, USA. Kansas. See links. #Topeka, Kansas, USA. #Wichita, Kansas, USA. Michigan. See links. #Traverse City, Michigan, USA. Missouri. See links. *Kansas City, Missouri, USA. Nebraska. See links. #Lincoln, Nebraska, USA. #Omaha, Nebraska, USA. Nevada. See links. #Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. New Mexico. See links. #Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA. New York. See links. #New York City, New York, USA. Ohio. See links. #Columbus, Ohio, USA Oklahoma. See links. #Alva, Oklahoma, USA. #Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA Oregon. See links. #Eugene, Oregon, USA. #Medford, Oregon, USA. #Portland, Oregon, USA. #Salem, Oregon, USA. Pennsylvania. See links. #Lebanon, Pennsylvania, USA. Washington. See links. #Spokane, Washington, USA Graphics gallery Return to top. See: Category:2012 Global Marijuana March graphics File:2012 GMM English 8.jpg|2012 GMM English File:2012 GMM English 2.jpg|2012 GMM English Categories Return to top. Category:2012 Global Marijuana March Category:Global Marijuana March maps 2012